


Área 51-2

by Mitafdd_zaza



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitafdd_zaza/pseuds/Mitafdd_zaza
Summary: Hiro Hamada, genio de la robótica y en crear armas contra los seres de fuera del planeta para el Área 51, le encomiendan un trabajo, a uno, al que no está nada familiarizado.





	Área 51-2

El sonido de la goma gastada de sus zapatillas resonaban por el largo y oscuro pasillo, iluminada por unas vagas luces pegadas al techo para que no hicieran daño a los ojos de esos seres. 

Hiro Hamada de 27 años de edad, ha conseguido ser uno de los demás genios y científicos en entrar y trabajar en el Área 51. 

Su historia no tiene mucho jugo, chisme. Un niño prodigio que fue reconocido a sus 15 años por sus inventos e ideas y que fue elogiado y animado por los más grandes genios de la época. Lo ayudaron a crecer, a ser reconocido, y a sus 19 años era como si tuviera al mundo en la palma de su mano. Cabe decir, que su mejor amiga, Karmi, también le ayudó bastante. Los dos se ayudaban mutuamente y mientras más crecían, más personas de gran poder en el país les echaban el ojo. Ocurrió una noche en la que acabaron de pesentar sus nuevos proyectos, dejando a la gente fascinada, como siempre. Cuando se disponían a irse a sus respectivos hoteles, unos hombres les pararon y antes de que el genio menor se les echara encima, les explicaron a dónde podían llegar con su fascinante inteligencia. Al principio no les creyeron, claro, tres desconocidos vestidos con trajes de negro se les acercan por la noche pidiéndoles que se unieran a colaborar en el lugar más secreto del mundo entero no era muy creíble. Pero, cada momento que pasaba de su, ahora, más creíble explicación, poco a poco comenzaron a creerles. Terminaron con el típico y misterioso "aquí tienen nuestro número, si cambian de opinión, llámennos", e irse del lugar.   
Los días pasaban y a cada conferencia que iban, hombres y mujeres se les acercaban al finalazar estas, con las mismas palabras que les dijeron los primeros. Finalmente, los amigos se decidieron por llamar al número. Si era cierto lo que decían, y que ellos habían sido el punto de mira de los que estaban en lo más alto de la pirámide del gobierno, entonces no había tiempo que perder, alguien podría quitarles el puesto.

Llamaron, y les contestaron con un simple pero tenebroso. 

-"Ahora los vamos a buscar"

¿Que también sabían en qué hotel se hospedaban? Lo tienen todo controlado. 

Para resumir lo siguiente, se los llevaron a la famosa Área 51, dónde les explicaron qué debían hacer y que no debían hacer. Si algún secreto extremo, si algún experimento o arma, salía de sus bocas, literalmente, morirían. 

Y así fue que entraron en ese lugar, experimentando con seres nunca antes vistos, algunos asquerosos, otros hermosos, y otros relativamente parecidos a ellos, los humanos. Creando armas ultra potentes contra esos seres que, o los hacían explotar, quemar, corroer o de más. Estudiaban el universo a fondo, las galaxias, las estrellas, los planetas, los asteroides, los agujeros negros, todo, absolutamente todo, y sólo para encontrar más vida con la que experimentar. Hiro y Karmi no estaban de acuerdo con eso, sus intenciones eran intentar interactuar con esos seres, conocerlos. Desgraciadamente, eso no estaba permitido, pues si algún humano mantenía contacto con alguno de ellos, podía ser "infectado". Estudiaban sus células, pero eran tan complejas, que necesitaban meses en averiguar cómo funcionaban cada uno de ellas, y, Karmi, era una experta en eso, por eso también la querían a ella. Hiro ayudaba con las armas, era su especialidad. También construía robots para mayor seguridad si es que en algún momento, algún enjaulado escapaba de su jaula. Parecían prisioneros, y lo peor era que a muchos de ellos se les notaba el miedo en sus ojos o en la forma sumisa en la que se dejaban experimentar. 

No era justo. Mantener en secreto esto, capturar a esos seres, abrirlos para saber cómo era su anatomía por dentro, torturarlos... No estaba bien. 

Paró su caminar en frente de un portón de metal y miró a las cámaras que habían a los lados. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a decenas de hombres, militares para ser exactos, esperando el nuevo cargamento. 

Normalmente él no iría ahí sin un permiso u orden de sus superiores, pero le habían encomendado, a él, cuidar y estudiar al nuevo ser que habían capturado. 

A él, que se le olvidaba hasta desyunar o si quiera comer algo durante el día. Esa cosa se iba a morir si lo dejaban a su cuidado. 

Se alejó del portón y se apoyó en una de las paredes, esperando ver qué forma tendría esta vez con lo que experimentaría. Se encontraba era el garaje y no era pequeño, al contrario, era enorme, la mitad de un campo de fútbol. Ahí metían y sacaban armas y alienígenas... Hasta OVNIs que estrellaron en ese lugar. Al principio todo le parecía increíble todo era tan nuevo que no podía evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran cada que veía algo tan extraordinario. Pero el tiempo pasaba y, por fin supo para qué lo querían. Ya saben, genio de la robótica destinado a crear armas y robots contra los extraterrestres. 

La alarma que sonaba cada vez que abrían las puertas del garaje le sacó de sus pensamientos y la luz roja que lo acompañaba le cegó por un momento. Ya había llegado. 

Enderezó su espalda y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los coroneles iban a llegar en cualquier momento y el debía de verse serio e importante antes ellos, aunque ya lo fuese. La expresión corporal era de gran ayuda en momentos como este. 

Una gran caja de metal se pudo ver al entrar al garaje, tenía cadenas de hierro alrededor y cadenas, como si lo que hubiese dentro fuera enorme y peligroso.   
¿Qué tipo de bicho tenía que cuidar, decían? 

Tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso, pero no podía verse flaquear ante nadie, al menos no allí. 

-¡Señor Hamada! 

Una mano palmeó con fuerza su espalda en forma de saludo. Esa voz... Era del coronel Marco. 

Este era muy diferente a los otros coroneles, fríos, bordes y maleducados. En cambio, él era alegre, coqueto, amable y gracioso pero serio en cuanto a su trabajo. Él fue el guía de Karmi y Hiro durante las primeras semanas en las que llegaron ahí, siempre con una sonrisa y preguntando si habían entendido todo. 

-Hola, coronel Marco. 

-Tranquilo, puedes tutearme, no hay ninguno de esos cabrones cerca, chinito - se puso a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa - he escuchado que vas a hacer de niñera de una de esas cosas ¿no es cierto? 

\- Ah... Sí, así es - suspiró el genio bajando un poco la guardia -¿qué te trae por aquí? - cambió el tema sutilmente, pero el moreno soltó una pequeña risa, delatando que sí se había dado cuenta de su intención. 

\- ¿Que no puedo ver como mi greñudo favortito se las arregla al intentar cuidar eso? ¡Ja, ja! - dejó salir una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de varios militares que terminaban de arreglar todo para sacar al extraterrestre. 

\- No tiene gracia - le reclamó Hiro. 

\- ¡Uuuh! Créeme, sí que la tiene - volvió a burlarse. 

Hamada volvió dejar salir un suspiro. Todavía no se creía lo que le habían obligado hacer. 

\- Al menos ¿sabes porqué me han obligado a aceptar tal atrocidad? - le miró desde arriba rogando porque tuviera una respuesta a su duda. 

-Pues, mira por dónde, sí que lo sé - habló sin mirarle. 

-¡Entoces dímelo! 

-¡Claro! A cambio de un beso. 

-Olvídalo, contigo no se puede hablar. 

-¡Ay, chinito! Era una broma, una broma - palmeó su hombro con suavidad- la razón por la que te han encomendado esto, es porque, los muchos que se encargaban de cuidar a los alienígenas, rompieron su promesa de no decir nada a nadie. 

Hiro lo miró sorprendido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía eso? Él podía saber que mantener esto en secreto estaba mal, pero sabía que mantenerlo así era lo mejor para su bienestar. 

-¿Ellos están...? 

-Sí, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y se arriesgaron. 

Hubo unos mentos de silencio mientras veían como los militares cerraban las compuertas y movían la caja a otro lugar para soltarlo en una de las tantas jaulas que habían dentro de la instalación. 

-Vamos, chinito - le sonrió y caminó hacia una de las puertas, dejándola abierta para que el genio pasara antes. 

Todo un caballero, si señor.   
No entiende porqué Karmi lo seguía rechazando, pero era gracioso ver como éste trataba de conquistarla a la vieja ausanza. 

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una puerta. Una puerta de alta seguridad, una a la que ni el Hamada podía pasar, pero eso iba a cambiar ahora. 

Marco lo paró y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta que contenía la foto de Hiro y su nombre y unos cuantos números. 

-Oficialmente eres uno de los científicos más importantes de la tierra al obtener esta tarjetita, chino - le pasó la tarjeta y el mencionado la tomó sin mucha importancia. Pero sintió su ego elevarse al escuchar las palabras del moreno. 

Marco alzó la mano señalando a la cerradura de la puerta. Era lo típico de pasar la tarjeta entre medio de la cerradura y la puerta, se abriría indicando con una luz verde y un sonidito que podían abrirla. 

Y así fue. Entraron sin mucho preámbulo. Y para su sorpresa, los esperaba Karmi con su bata y cuadernillo en mano. 

-¡Karmi! 

-¡Hamada! ¿eres tú el que va a cuidar al nuevo individuo? - su rostro de pocos amigos cambió a una totalmente distinta al ver a su mejor amigo. Sonrió al ver a Hiro, pero al mirar a su lado volvió a poner la de antes - ugh, tú... 

-Hola, mi lady. 

-Por favor, cállate. 

-¿No puedo saludar a la mujer más hermosa y atractiva de todo el Área 51?

-No. 

Marco friendzoneado ¿quién lo diría? 

-Algún día serás mi esposa, para que lo sepas, y tendremos dos hijos, uno será niño y otra niña. La niña se llamará Amanda y se parecerá a ti pero tendrá mis ojos y será hermosa como su madre, y el niño se parecerá a mí y será tan sexy como su padre y tendrá tus ojos y carácter, se llamará Mateo... 

Parece que no le importa en lo absoluto serlo por la genio. 

Karmi miró a Hiro con súplica y este le sonrió de lado. 

-Déjale que sueñe. 

Karmi suspiró y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que los siguiera. No tardaron mucho, pero pronto empezaron a sentir un poco más de calor en el lugar. Pero Hiro era una persona calurosa así que le preguntó a Karmi. 

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor? 

-Ay, Hiro, sólo han subido tres grados la temperatura, no es para tanto. 

-Aún así ¿porqué? 

-Porque lo que tienes que cuidar está acostumbrado a una temperatura de entre 24 a 28 grados. 

-Ya veo. 

Perfecto, ahora esa cosa no soporta el frío, estaba apañado. 

Llegaron a otra puerta más pero con dos guardias cuidándola, la miraron y la dejaron pasar junto con los otros dos. 

Al principio, Hiro no se sentía nervioso, pero ahora que veía tanta seguridad en el lugar se inquietó un poco. 

Entraron a una sala blanca, con tres personas más adentro que se preparaban para ver al nuevo ser que se presentaría en unos momentos. Estaban detrás de una vitrina de cristal, dónde anotarían todo lo que estudiarían de ello. 

El trío se quedó atrás, esperando. Hiro empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Karmi lo notó.

-Tranquilo. 

Este paró ante la voz de la morena. No lo dijo con un tono molesto, sino con uno suave que tranquilizó un poco al Hamada.   
Respiró hondo y se preparó al escuchar por un altavoz que había en la sala, avisando que ya iban a soltar a la criatura. 

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y sólo quedaron encendidas las del otro lado del cristal. 

Al lado izquierdo de la celda se abrió un portón de metal. 

Su corazón latió más rápido y s respiración también. ¿Cómo sería su aspecto?, ¿se parecería a ellos?, ¿de qué color sería?, ¿tendría una mente más inteligente que la suya? 

Agh, demasiadas preguntas en muy pocos segundos y ni siquiera se había abierto del todo la maldita puerta 

¡Que se den prisa!, ¿no ven que le va a dar un paro cardíaco? 

Y al fin... la puerta se abrió al completo. No se veía nada, estaba oscuro, pero pronto se hicieron notar unas luces blancas destellear y un sonido que provenía de ellas cada vez que se encendían. 

Estaba claro, estaban obligando a la criatura a salir de la jaula, o lo que sea dónde lo tenían, con palos eléctricos.   
Justo los que él había creado en ese lugar. 

Cada vez el sonido se hacía más alto, indicando que se acercaban hacia donde estaban. Las luces mostraban una sombra cada vez que le daban con los palos, pero obviamente no se sabía su aspecto todavía. 

Y al fin ocurrió, por fin la criatura se dejó ver. 

Salió cubriéndose con su cola, que era larga y gruesa, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirse con ella.   
Estaba cubierto de un fino pelo de color marrón claro. Su cola tenía mucho más pelo que el resto de su cuerpo. No dejaba ver sus patas traseras con la cola, seguía tratando de cubrirse mientras caminaba hacia atrás con el cuerpo agachado. Tenía orejas grandes, muy grandes pero ahora estaban agachadas. Sus ojos asustados eran negros y grandes y debajo de estas había tres círculos rojos. No, no eran rojos, eran de color fucsia. 

-Qué extraño... - la voz de Karmi le hizo quitar la vista del ser. 

-¿Qué? 

-Normalmente a todos los alienígenas que traemos aquí, siempre son agresivos, gruñen, arañan, golpean, gritan... Matan. Pero, este parece tan asustado, sólo mira sus ojos, su posición y sus orejas... me da pena. 

Hiro la miró confundida y lentamente volvió a hechar la mirada al mencionado.   
Era cierto... Su cola erizada delataba que estaba asustado, sus orejas que estaba alerta a cualquier sonido extraño, sus ojos abiertos que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento agresivo contra él, y su cuerpo encorvado y a cuatro patas, que estaba tenso. 

Se veía tan... cómo decirlo. Tan ¿inocente?, ¿pequeño? Agh, tan asustado, se notaba a kilómetros que había sido golpeado para llegar ahí. Su cuerpo tenía heridas y en su pelaje se notaban los ratros de sangre. 

Estaba aterrorizado. 

Sintió lástima por esa cosa. 

Un gemido de dolor llegó a los oídos del trío, proveniente del pobre asustado. O asustada. 

Miró expectante la situación, lo habían vuelto a lastimar de más y ahora sangraba de una parte de su cola, lo que hizo que entrara en pánico y de un momento a otro se erizara por completo, empezando a saltar por la sala a un velocidad increíblemente rápida, buscando alguna salida. 

A Hiro se le estrujó el corazón. Odió y detestó presenciar eso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? 

Fue entonces que Marco se acercó decidido hacia el micrófono que había y, pulsando el botón rojo que había al lado gritó. 

-¡Basta! 

Las dos personas que hacían daño al pobre ser, se miraron confundidos pero acataron la orden y salieron de ahí. 

Volvió al lado de sus amigos que lo miraban agradecidos. 

-De nada, eh. 

Karmi y Hiro se rieron. 

-Luego te agradecemos, Marco. 

-Estaría bien con un beso tuyo, cariño. 

-Más quisieras. 

-Había que intentarlo. 

Hiro sólo los miraba gracioso. Parecían casados. 

Vieron que la criatura se tranquilizó, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar de la esquina de la pared.   
Se había quedado ahí, clavando sus garras en el techo, pero de igual forma que antes, cubriéndose con su cola. 

-Hay que irnos, dentro de unos minutos tú -señaló a Hiro- estarás ahí dentro totalmente solo, sin nadie dentro, ni siquiera aquí. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que yo sólo? ¿¡te has vuelto loco!? 

Y una mierda que Hiro iba a meterse ahí solo. Nope, se negaba, puede que a veces fuese tonto, pero nunca estúpido. 

-Ahora te explico, pero vayamos saliendo. 

Marco abrió la puerta y dejó que los otros dos pasaran antes que él. Cerró la puerta y mientras salían de ese lugar, le explicó a Hiro el porqué del que estaría solo en ese lugar. 

-Verás, ocurre que las criaturas que traemos siempre, tienen sus, sentidos mucho más agudos que los de nosotros. Por lo que pueden saber presenciar cuántas personas hay cerca de ellas, incluso si no están en la misma habitación que él. Si hay muchas personas se pueden poner nerviosas y agresivas, por eso. 

Eso no era tener un sentido agudo... Eso era tenerlo fino, finísimo.   
¿Y si esa cosa le atacaba? 

-¿Y si me ataca? ¿qué haré? 

-Ay, mi querido Hiro... No te voy a dejar entrar ahí sin un arma - le dijo para tranquilizarlo - además, te ha tocado uno manso. No tienes de qué preocuparte. 

O eso creía. 

Llegaron a otro pasillo oscuro y pasaron por ella hasta toparse con una puerta. 

Hiro tragó saliva.   
¿Sería muy cobarde ahora renunciar a su trabajo? 

No, venga Hiro, ¡échale huevos! 

Suspiró y tomó el arma que le tendió el mexicano y se la guardó en su pantalón.   
Miró a Karmi, esta sólo tenía una expresión de "hazlo ya, quiero ver qué pasa". 

Abrió la puerta de a poco y entró a la sala. Se mordió los labios, y antes de echarse a atrás cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda a la pared. Así nada le podía atacar por detrás. 

La espalda siempre contra la pared, la espalda siempre contra la pared. Recuerden siempre eso amigas, salva vidas. 

Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, encontrándose con un par de ojos grandes y brillantes, mirarle atentamente. 

Al Hamada le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, o sea ¿holaaa? Estaba seguro, iba a morir. 

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? 

Miró a los lados, buscando algo que le ayudara a saber qué hacer... No sabe, ¿quizá un poco de comida?   
Pero no. No había nada. 

Ahora entendió la manera del porqué que esas cosas les tuvieran un terrible miedo. Entraban con armas dispuestos a disparar para que les hicieran caso, como en los circos. Cualquiera obedecería órdenes a cambio de no recibir dolor. 

Así que agarró la pistola que Marco le dio y decidió colocarla en el suelo, pero antes de hacerlo, un gruñido fuerte se oyó por todo el lugar congelándole por completo. 

Volvió a alzar la mirada y se volvió a topar con esos ojos negros. Con lentitud bajó el arma hasta dejarla en el suelo y luego subir las manos abiertas, enseñando que no tenía nada en ellas. 

La expresión del de cola larga se aflojó y, esta vez, empezó a olfatear el aire.   
Hiro se confundió, no había comida cerca de ahí. No que él supiese, al menos. 

El sonido del olfateo se hizo más rápido y de un momento a otro, el ser saltó al suelo acercándose de a poco al genio, que empezó a entrar en pánico y decidió intentar hacerse bolita en la esquina de la pared. 

Fuuuuck. No era justo. ¡Iba a morir! Y ni siquiera había dado su primer beso... 

Comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío. Se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con una nariz practicamente oliéndole a unos pocos centímetros de él. 

Unos gruñidos suaves le hicieron voltearse. Era como si quisiera algo que él tenía, pero ¿el qué? 

Y fue cuando recordó.   
Había comprado una chocolatina esa mañana antes de ir a trabajar, y consiguió que le dejaran pasar con ella. 

Oh. Ooooh. 

Metió su mano en el bolsillo rápido, demasiado rápido para la criatura, ya que esta frunció el ceño y se alejó soltando un rugido. 

Hiro se asustó y, apretando la barrita de chocolate en su mano, fue sacando lentamente su mano del bolsillo de su bata. La abrió con cuidado y la acercó al de ojos negros. 

El alien se acercó olisqueando desde lejos, y cin desconfianza, fue acercándose de a poco. Pero no lo suficiente como para cogerla con sus manos. 

Hamada al ver que este no se decidía si en coger el chocolate o no, rompió un trozito y se lo llevó a la boca. 

-¿Ves? Está rico... 

Se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, consiguiendo que la criatura retrocediese un poco, pero alrgó la mano y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lo acercó al hocico de este. 

Y notó como un suave pelaje le tocó por unos segundos sus dedos, quitando con rapidez su barrita de chocolate. También notó las garras rozar con su mano y sus dedos, pero no le hizo ningún daño. 

Al ver libre su mano del chocolate, abrió los ojos y miró al de pelaje marrón comerse su desayuno. No le molestó, pero sí le pareció curioso el aspecto y los movimientos del ser. 

Sus orejas ya no estaban gachas, estaban normales, como los de un... Conejo. 

A Hiro le gustan los conejos, desde que se encontró con uno cuando era pequeño. Era pequeños y adorables y su pelo era taaan suave.   
Si, definitivamente eso de ahí le recordó a un bonito conejito.   
Excepto que este parecía medir casi dos metros y venía de fuera del planeta. 

Se sentó y observó. 

Era hermoso. Nunca había visto a uno de esos seres estar cubierto de pelo. O tenían muy poco en algún lugar, o no tenían. Siempre era piel o escamas. 

Quiso acercarse más, pero decidió que era mejor ganarse su confianza con comida. 

No quería que le arrancase un dedo ¿vale? 

Pasaron los minutos y el seguía embobado viendo al conejo de 2 metros. Ni siquiera se había dejado ver al completo, todavía no había visto sus patas traseras. 

Decidió irse por ese día, ya mañana lo estudiaría mejor. 

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, y, casi al abrirla, se escuchó un gemido del otro de la sala. 

No fue uno como de los de antes, fue... ¿cómo de pregunta? Era raro explicarlo, pero le trajo nostalgia volver a escuchar algo así, le recordaba a los maullidos de Mochi cuando lo veía irse salir del Lucky Cat. 

Volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Este se había sentado y tenía una oreja arriba y otro abajo, con la cabeza girada a un lado. 

-No tengo más comida, grandullón. Mañana te traigo más. 

Recibió una mirada curiosa, si se podía decir así. Pero este ser le parecía que podía entender lo que decía, y expresar emociones aparte de miedo y enfado, como antes. 

Esa mirada era una curiosa, definitivamente. 

Sonrió y abrió la puerta. 

-No salgas de aquí. 

Y salió cerrando la puerta, dónde se encontró con sus dos morenos mirarle con sorpresa. 

-¿No que iba a estar yo sólo? 

-No nos íbamos a perder eso, chinito. 

-Idiotas... 

Salieron de ese lugar y se fueron al laboratorio del genio. Ahí podían hacer lo que les diese la gana, el desorden que había ahí era prueba de ello. 

-¿Que sólo te alimentas de esto, o qué? - le dijo Karmi señalando la pila de cajas de ramen instantáneo que tenía encima de la mesa. 

Hiro la miró con fastidio. 

-Es que no me da tiempo a comer otra cosa. 

-Yo te puedo hacer algo, si quieres. 

-¿En serio? - la miró sorprendido. En realidad amaba esos botes de ramen, pero no estaría mal comer algo nuevo de vez en cuando. 

-Claro, no hay problema. 

-Un momento ¿y yo, qué? - reclamó Marco indignado- yo también quiero comida preparada por la bella dama morena. 

-Para ti ni agua. 

Hiro soltó una carcajada.   
Te pasas Karmi, te pasas. 

-No tiene gracia. 

-Ay... Cambiando de tema. - volvió a hablar Hiro- Marco ¿no se te ocurre alguna otra manera de llamar a esa cosa? - dijo refiriéndose al alien. 

-Sep. 

-¿Cuál? 

-Miguel. 

Ahora fue cuando los dos genios le miraron confundidos. 

-¿Cómo que Miguel? 

-Por mi hermano. 

-¿Tienes hermano? -ahora fue Karmi quién preguntó. 

Marco se había sentado en una silla con ruedas, balanceándose con los pies en el suelo y moviendo la silla a los lados, en silencio y mirando el suelo con tristeza. 

-Tenía. 

Oh, shit.   
Han tocado terreno prohibido para el mexicano. 

-No tienes porqu-

-Murió cuando tenía dos años -interrumpió a Hiro- . A él le gustaba la música, y en mi pueblo estaba la Plaza del mariachi. Siempre íbamos ahí a escuchar en secreto la música que tocaban, y él, ja... A él le brillaban los ojos cada vez que oía una guitarra -volvió a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos y siguió la historia -. Un día, en Día de Muertos decidimos ir a la plaza, en secreto, como siempre. Convencí a nuestra abuela de que iríamos esa tarde a bolear zapatos con Miguel. Accedió, pero con una condición, "siempre de la mano con Miguel, y no lo vayas a soltar". Esa, fue la condición. - repitió las palabras de su abuela de aquella vez con una sonrisa nostálgica - bueno... ¿y qué creen que hizo el pendejo de Marco? Así es... soltar la mano de su hermanito. Pero, sólo fue un momento, un segundo... no fue mi intención soltarle, sólo quería comprarle unos dulces. 

Karmi y Hiro escuchaban sin interrumpir. Era la primera vez que Marco hablaba de su vida y, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de saber un poco más sobre el de ojos ambarinos. 

Marco suspiró. 

-A los días lo encontraron dentro de una bolsa, a varios kilómetros del pueblo. Lo habían drogado, violado y torturado hasta la muerte. Pero, juro, que lo busqué con todas mis fuerzas, y nunca hubiese dejado de buscarlo...   
Los asesinos habían ido a Santa Cecilia sabiendo que habría mucha gente en el lugar, y, ya saben... Eligieron al niño más puro y bueno de todo México... 

Karmi miró a Hiro con cara preocupada. Quizá no había sido buena idea preguntar por el nombre... 

Hiro iba a hablar, pero el mexicano lo volvió a interrumpir, cambiando totalmente de actitud. 

-¡Bueno! Yo digo que le pongamos Miguel, queda bien mamalón. 

La morena y el asiático sonrieron y le dieron el gusto de ponerle a la criatura el nombre de Miguel. En honor al hermano de Marco. 

-Claro, a mí me gusta. 

\- Y a mí -le apoyó Karmi- Bien... Mañana les traeré un almuerzo a cada uno, y como no se lo coman todo, vean la que les espera. A los dos. 

Y esta vez Marco sonrió dejando ver sus dientes. 

-¡Yo comería hasta cucarachas por ti, mi morenita! 

Volvieron a tener la pelea de siempre, mientras que Hiro abría una caja de ramen y le echaba agua hervida a este, cerrándolo de nuevo y esperar tres minutos. 

Miguel. 

Miguel, Miguel. 

Le gusta. Miguel suena muy bonito. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

¡Hola! ¡SÍIII, YA ACABÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTO! ¡AAAAAH! 

Espero que os guste, porque calculo más o menos que esta historia tendrá máximo unos 3 o 4 capítulos.


End file.
